Ulrica Frewin
You are now the blueblooded howlbeast-troll. Early Life Ulrica was raised by a howlbeast she simply calls "Alpha". It is unkown whether Alpha is male or female. Either way, the beast raised her in a stiff manor. Ulrica was fed, clothed, cleaned and no more. There were no effectionate cuddles, only simple contact that was necessary to keep the grub warm on colder nights. Soon, the indifference to the grub soon turned to complete dislike. Not once has the howlbeast tried to force Ulrica out of her humble cave, but Alpha has stolen food through force in the past and is very territorial of her sleeping quarters. Ulrica, knowing of a howlbeast's average nature, doesn't care what her lusus does. Though, she has resorted to eating her kills in a manor she herself defines as "Grotesque" outside of her hive before her lusus can demand first pickings of whatever prey she manages to scrounge up. Commonly being attacked by her lusus, Ulrica has developed into quite the adversary in hand to hand combat. Though, for a blueblood, she is not quite strong. What she specializes in is speed and agility, which really works with her Steelteethkind. This actually doesn't invovle her teeth at all, but pointed artificial jaws such as beartraps (the jaws of life count too even if they aren't really a set of 'teeth'). She has to close most of these with her hands, or set them up strategically. Setting them up takes a bit of time, but she has plenty of time to get away thanks to her stealth and speed. The traps also help with catching prey quickly and easily. Ulrica first learned of the hemospectrum at an early age from her lusus, who told her many old stories. Her lusus also told her to spread that knowledge whenever possible and that it was extremely important for her to do so. One can only imagine Ulrica's joy at finding a pupil to teach all about the hemospectrum and its rules. This pupil was her future moirail, and resident mutant blood, Panhea Dipper . Panhea knew very little about anything troll related, and Ulrica used this to her advantage. She fixed her name (Originally Panthea) and her Trollianhandle (purePandamonium to taintedChrome). She also tried convincing her to keep her blood a secret by changing her text color, but was assured it was fine. She still worked to keep her moirail, and student, safe at all costs. While Ulrica is a believer in the hemospectrum and its dictation over troll society, she wouldnt' dare turn against her redblooded friend. As she was told by her lusus, "Loyalty paves the road for those who will prosper, while those who will fail depend upon their deciet." The Game She first heard of the game from Panhea, and only played to make her happy. She was quite shocked to hear that Panhea would be able to see inside her hive, as well as move around objects. But she was even more so when she heard the one to see inside her moirail's would be Eithna Ignado , a strong believer in the caste system. She'd had to fall into an ashen relationship with both her and Panhea on more than one occasion, but the trio usually broke it all off on good terms within the month. This, as she knew, would only spell disaster for them all should one of the two become angry. But she was powerless to stop her once the wheels were already in motion. Ulrica was the only one who didn't experience a sadness in her lusus's passing. As her lusus was indifferent to her in her grub stage, so was she to Alpha in death. She still prototyped her lusus into her sprite, along with a bit of clay. This made quite a difficult enemy, seeing as it's hard to kill clay. Never the less, bear trap in hand, she was able to attack the imps head on and came out on top. However, she was killed in a boss fight. Her body was retrieved by an indigoblood named Maylea soon after, and placed on her quest caccon. This turned her into a Rogue of Light. This only put more emphasis on her loyalty and compasion for her friends. She learned many secrets and was even able to steal quite a bit of Grist and Boondollars from the human players to distribute amoungst her own team members. She was soon discovered by Roni Munoiz, but it was far too late for the human girl to stop her. All the humans could do at that point was protect what little they had left. This was Ulrica's first impression of the humans, quickly assuming they were stupid and inferior to the troll players. She even suggested they work against them and take them out quickly before they did the same but she was persuaded otherwise by Aglaia Majest, who had been frequently conversing with a human named Ammy Thisst. Seeing as how the other trolls also seemed to have grown attatched to the humans, she conceded defeat and dropped the matter. As it turned out, she didn't need to worry about the humans at all. It turned out to be one of their own players who presented a threat. The limeblood, Eithna Ignado, finally acted on her threats of the past and killed Panhea when they reached a meteor they'd soon learned to call home. The players determined that it was a heroic death, seeing as she'd already reached god tier, but couldn't find the killer. Knowing this, they searched for signs of a boss fight or something of the kind. But there was nothing. Later, they found two more trolls dead. It was a mudblood named Jedrek Cadman, and Eithna herself. Still not aware of her budding murder streak, they managed to revive Eithna using her Sacrificial Slab in the derse moon. Newly revived, no one really understood the irony of her title as the Thief of Hope. Soon, Panhea returned to them by way of a special ring that, when worn by a ghost, could bring them back to life. The redblood then warned them that Eithna was the killer. With her moirail dead once more, saying that the act of coming back to life was too dangerous, Ulrica was the first to attack Eithna. They were unable to kill her heroically, but they were able to subdue her and imprisson her.